


Gain of trust

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik have won the European Championship. Will they also gain a second chance to get together? </p><p>Sequel to Loss of innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another way of celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dear readers, this is the sequel to "Loss of innocence" but it can also be read as a stand-alone fic. However, reading "Loss of innocence" first would be my recommendation. :-)
> 
> The first chapter might seem too fluffy in the end, but there's more behind it that will be revealed in the next two chapters. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I want to gift this work to you to say "thank you" for your friendship. I will never take your support for granted, it is a huge blessing that you are always there for me. 
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome!

When the German team celebrates the final whistle of the European Championship, certain that they are the winners, screaming shouts of joy into the warm French air, Erik isn’t with them. 

He sees the pictures later on television, sees Poldi and Basti embracing each other, sees Mario sinking to the ground exhausted, Mats balling a fist and Toni running into the arms of Mesut. He witnesses Emre crying tears over his first international title and André comforting him, not less touched. 

But the exact moment when their next title is here, Erik is somewhere else, deep in the catacombs of the stadium, holding Marco’s hand.

 

*** 

 

Pain. 

Marco groans by the familiar feeling as he hits the ground. This time, it’s his knee. „Nice variety,“ he thinks while his hands dart to his leg, holding the injured part. They are shortly before winning the European Championship and he has scored one of the two goals the German team has on their sheet but all he can feel now is ache. 

He has wanted to shoot another goal and his left leg has slipped away in an unnatural motion while he had done so. Marco clenches his teeth and listens to what his body has to tell. The pain is enormous but, he can also feel that there is no severe damage. He groans another time, trying to stand up but his knee gives in. Then, the doctor is there, asking him what is wrong. The physician accompanies him to the sideline where he examines him, causing more pain. It is dull however, because the adrenaline is still running through the midfielder’s system. 

„I think nothing is torn but probably very stretched. We should prop the leg up and cool the knee as soon as possible to minimize the swelling.“ With these words, the doc guides him to the locker room. While he limps away, Marco hears the applause of the fans, feels the ache in his knee - and sees Erik’s horrified gaze. 

 

*** 

 

Erik freezes. How can a single person feel utter joy and utter despair at the same time? His minds fights with two emotions, the bliss of winning another title and the concern about Marco. 

This can’t be for real, why has his teammate and not-so-secret-crush always bad luck? Although Erik is relieved that Marco was able to play the tournament at least, to take part in their victory, he can’t think straight anymore. 

What if the injury is severe? Erik has seen Marco limping off the pitch by himself, which is a good sign. On the other hand, why didn’t he return to the bench? He should be there in the moment their dream becomes real - a dream they have fought for so hard during the last weeks. Their second title. And their second chance - Erik hopes so much that there is second chance for them that his heart starts pounding faster every time he thinks about it. 

Two minutes extra-time. 

Erik can’t shake off the worries about Marco. He watches his teammates on the bench nervously bouncing up and down, waiting for the clock hand to move faster. Everybody wants to run on the green grass, cheering, dancing, celebrating. Yet, Erik wants to be somewhere else. 

One minute to go. 

Suddenly, their team doctor is back but, without Marco. Erik has no chance to ask him about his teammate, he sits too far away from him. Maybe Marco is already on the way to the hospital because he is severely wounded? 

Thirty remaining seconds. 

Erik stands up, he has made his decision. 

Twenty-five seconds. 

The other players are all on their feet now and no one takes notice that Erik quickly disappears behind their backs. 

Twenty seconds. 

Erik is now on his way to the locker room. How is he supposed to leave Marco alone in this moment? He knows that he is a fool in love but, he simply has to make sure that his friend is all right. 

Fifteen seconds. 

Erik opens the door to the locker room, glancing around. He sees Marco lying on a bench, all alone, something akin to a cushion stuffed under his injured knee, a huge ice pack upon it.

Ten seconds. Nine. 

„Marco!“ he exclaims, closing the door, and the midfielder looks surprised at him before he shows him his wonderful crooked smile. 

Eight. Seven. 

Erik is by his side and they don’t need any words to understand each other. 

Six. Five. 

„Erik,“ Marco replies touched and the brunet sits down next to him. 

Four. 

Softly, Erik takes Marco’s hand in his own. 

Three. 

The blond squeezes Erik’s fingers, not letting go of them. 

Two. 

„We made it,“ Erik whispers, his thumb stroking over Marco’s palm. 

One.

Zero.

The stadium freaks out when the referee blows the final whistle but, Erik hears the roaring just faintly. His eyes are glued to Marco’s amber one’s before both of them glimpse at the still closed door in silent understanding. 

Marco chuckles because he has apparently noticed that Erik thinks the same. 

Listening to the shouts of delight from outside, Marco and Erik celebrate the win in their very own way, their lips meeting each other in a gentle, deep kiss.


	2. Another way of coming closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you very much for your feedback! The next chapter of my sequel is up and I hope that you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you again for your support, my friend. :-)

The kiss soon deepens and Erik gets lost in the sensation of feeling Marco’s tongue in his mouth, playing with him and inviting him to do the same. His hand is still entangled with the blond’s and he slides closer, careful not to touch Marco’s injured knee. But then, he becomes reasonable, although the kiss makes it incredibly hard.

„Why are you alone here?“ Erik whispers against Marco’s red lips, his hand stroking over the midfielder’s stubble, „you should be with the others.“

Marco smiles at him. „So should you,“ he answers, searching for Erik’s lips again but, the brunet doesn’t give in.

„Come on, there must be a reason why you are sitting here,“ Erik insists, „is your knee hurting that much?“ He knows the answer already, if Marco would be injured severely, the team doctor would still be with him or he would be on his way to the hospital.

Marco shakes his head. „I told the doc that he could return to the team. I didn’t want to celebrate with him only, that would have been really weird.“ He tries a shy smile but Erik sees through him.

„It’s also weird that you didn’t come back,“ he says softly. „Tell me what’s upsetting you.“ Erik squeezes Marco’s fingers and finally, the blond opens up to him.

„I have enough of people feeling pity for me!“ he mutters, „just remember the World cup and how everybody has told me over and over again how sorry they feel for me, that I am the unluckiest football player in the world. And now I got injured again, if the media sees me like this I can already read the headlines. I don’t want to be called a jinx who isn’t able to endure an international break without getting injured.“

„You don’t want the memories of the World cup coming back,“ Erik resumes quietly. „But this isn’t the World cup, it’s the European championship and you are a part of our team. So stand up now,“ he says, already on his feet.

„What?“ Marco questions, gazing up at Erik with big eyes.

„I’ll help you but we’ll go back to the pitch and to the others now. You have a big share in winning this title and we will celebrate it properly. Together. Don’t sit here and muse about your past.“ Erik offers Marco his hand and hesitantly, the blond takes it. „Can you walk?“ Erik asks, throwing a worried glance at Marco’s knee.

„Will work,“ the blond presses out and although he is limping, they slowly make their way out of the locker room, leaving Marco’s dark memories behind. Erik has his arm flung around the blond’s waist and together, they come back, just in time for the lap of honor.

This time, Marco is a part of it, although the painful traces of the last match are clearly visible while he hobbles over the grass with Erik by his side. But when the young defender looks into the blissful face of his older teammate, he knows that Marco has finally overcome his trauma, leaving the missed World cup behind as soon as he gets his hands on the trophy, lifting it proudly into the air.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Marco feels zero urge to return to the pitch. It’s not that his knee is hurting that bad, the pain is bearable and he has gotten used to the ache in the past years. The team doctor is busy around him, offering him a comfortable place for his leg, as good as it is possible in the locker room. Then, he places an ice pack on his knee.

„We can go back to the team,“ the physician suggests, „just take the ice pack with you.“ But Marco denies, he doesn’t want to appear vulnerable again. The images of his horrible injury before the World cup are still so vivid in his mind and he doesn’t want the media to compare them with their win. He already can see images of him lying on the ground 2014 and 2016 in the newspapers, telling their readers that he’s always the unfortunate one who picks up an injury in international matches. Yes, he’s sick and tired to see himself in the papers and on the screen with crutches and bandages, his face screwed up in pain.

Marco sends the team doctor to the others. As much as he likes him and as much he has helped him, but there’s no way that he’s going to celebrate their win with him. Rather he wants to be alone. It’s irrational and he knows it, but he can’t overcome himself and so he sits where he is, witnessing the sounds of the roaring stadium.

At first, he doesn’t even hear that the door is opened and that a person slips inside the locker room. But when he recognizes who the visitor is, he smiles even before the conclusion sinks into his mind.

Erik.

Sweet Erik who has always been around him during the last four weeks after their talk, trying so hard not to be pushy but Marco has sensed nevertheless how much Erik longed for his company.

Erik steps closer and suddenly Marco is feeling so much better, especially when Erik sits down next to him, takes his hand and listens to the sounds outside.

„We made it,“ Erik says and Marco knows that he has never heard a sincerer truth before.  
  
Yes, they have made it and he’s not musing about the final only. That Erik showed up here in the locker room, to see to him instead of staying with the others, means more to him than he can put into words.

But, he doesn’t need words, he just needs his mouth, his gentle lips and Erik close to him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Erik helping Marco back to the pitch, supporting him on his way back to the inside of the stadium becomes the symbol for their win. A clever photographer has taken an image of them coming out of the catacombs, Erik looking at Marco full of concern, the grip around his waist tight, Marco concentrated on not stumbling, his knee swollen and red.

It’s the symbol because it shows that the team has won this title with their spirit, helping each other, taking care. Erik can’t count the times he sees this picture in the next hours, it is broadcasted on television, it is visible on the internet and later, papers and magazines all over the world will publish it.

The injured hero and his concerned teammate who went to the locker room to bring him back, like musketeers.

As soon as Marco has been back on the pitch, other players have come over to them, carrying Marco, helping him to make his way through the stadium. Erik has let him go without reluctance, Marco’s wide smile enough of a reward for him.

But hopefully, he will get his reward later.

He hasn’t forgotten that their victory might bring a second chance for them, oh no. They have won their second title together and maybe, Marco will remember his words. As things stand, Erik wants nothing more than spending another night with the man he loves so much. Second title, second chance, second time - which would be his first time in the end.  
  
But the night is still young and Erik has learned to be patient during the last weeks. Their patience on the pitch was crowned with the cup and his patience with Marco... He tries to take a glimpse at the midfielder and just in this second, their gazes meet. Marco winks at him and this wink is everything together: a hint, a sign and a promise.

Erik is quite sure that he won’t sleep alone in this night and the prospect sets more adrenaline free. Finally, he runs after his teammates, cheers with Matze, lets himself be hugged by the other ones.

They made it and it has only just begun.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Where’s Erik?  
  
They have clicked glasses during the whole victory party every now and then, smiling knowingly at each other. It was pleasant to let the tension rise even more throughout the evening, to look at Erik’s strong body in the certainty that he will be much closer to him later.

But now, Marco wants to have him.

His longing has grown to a level where he needs to find his teammate who has danced on the floor some minutes ago, a sight that has turned Marco on instantly.

He’s well-aware that he has to be careful in this night, he doesn’t want to rush things again but God, if he doesn’t get his hands on Erik’s naked skin soon, he will for sure go crazy. Marco makes his way through the crowd, throughout players, relatives and friends cheering together, but he can’t see Erik.

The blond groans frustrated and his frustration only adds to his burning desire.

He has drunken only little alcohol in the last hours to not ruin the mood and the promising prospect of this night. Being Erik’s first man will be the icing on the cake of this fantastic day and he wants to savor every moment.

Marco has completely forgotten about the pain in his knee, he still can’t dance or stand longer than a few minutes on his leg, but he doesn’t care about it. The injury isn’t grave and won’t stop him from making love to Erik, that’s all that matters now.

Making love.  
  
The midfielder smiles in disbelief when the thought crosses his mind. Since when is he considering „having sex with Erik“ as „making love“?

He knows the answer and it lets him search for his handsome teammate in an even faster pace. Finally, he sees Erik standing in a silent corner all alone, drinking a glass of water and looking out of the window, the lights of Paris underneath him.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
„Hey.“ Erik doesn’t need to turn around to know who is standing behind him.

„Hey,“ he answers, his gaze still glued to the buildings out there in the dark, the enlightened sights of the French capital.

„Beautiful, isn’t it?“ Marco asks and steps beside him, his sheer presence leaving goosebumps all over Erik’s arms.

„Just like you,“ Erik replies and finally, they look at each other. It’s the same kind of understanding between them than in the locker room, together with clearly visible ardor, and Erik doesn’t need to think twice when he hears Marco’s next question.

„I’m ready to return to the hotel. What about you, pretty one?“ Marco whispers at Erik who smiles back with barely hidden excitement.

„Same here,“ the brunet croaks out, „same here.“  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They kiss each other breathless already in the elevator.

„Your place or mine?“ Marco has asked while he was busy stuffing his hands in the pockets of Erik’s elegant jeans.

„Mine,“ Erik has replied. He has bought lube and condoms a long time ago, staring at them ever since their conversation, praying that he would come to use them. Probably, he also chooses this option because he wants to smell Marco’s scent in his cushion when the midfielder will leave him again after they have...  
  
Erik moans softly, the imagination of Marco finally turning him into a man sending shivers of arousal through his already very aroused body.

„Do you have...?“ the blond asks and Erik nods, his cheeks so heated that his stubble is literally burning.

„That’s fine,“ Marco replies hoarsely, „God Erik, I want you so much and I promise that I will be gentle, all right?“

Erik nods again while they make their way to his hotel room which he opens with trembling fingers.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Marco is surprised how much his nerves are flattering. He knows about the huge responsibility he will take soon and this night is perfect. He has taken over responsibility when he has scored in the final, he will do the same now with Erik, cherishing the gift he wants to present him with.

This time, he doesn’t nudge his younger teammate against the next best wall when the door behind them is closed. This time, he takes Erik’s face in his hands and kisses him as tenderly as he is able to. But then, he feels an urgent necessity. „Can I use your bathroom first?“ he asks and Erik gives way without further ado.

Once in the bathroom, Marco relieves himself and takes a glimpse in the mirror.

He has made it.

He has won not only a title with his team this season, he has also gained his first international trophy. And another huge treasure is waiting for him behind that door. He won’t fuck it up again, he swears to himself, giving Erik the time he needs. Time and patience - he has learned to be patient during the last years and he will do everything to make Erik’s first time unforgettable. And not because of pain or fear but, because of pleasure and satisfaction.

Quickly, Marco gets rid of his clothes except for his briefs, splashes some water into his face and uses Erik’s deodorant. He’s excited like a little child before Christmas as he wipes his hands dry. Hands that will soon roam all over Erik’s body, worshiping each inch of skin he will get under his fingers.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He’s simply gorgeous.

Erik stares as Marco when he returns from the bathroom, half-naked, and so, so beautiful. His pale skin is a sharp contrast to the tight black briefs he is wearing and Erik’s mouth waters. He can smell his own deodorant at Marco when he steps nearer and that reminds him of the fact that he should refresh himself, too, before they will come closer.  
  
„Just a second,“ he murmurs, astonished how hungrily he sounds, and disappears into the bathroom, as well.

Erik gets entangled with his trouser legs, nervous as he is, when he tries to get undressed. He looks at his face in the mirror, thinking that he won’t be the same again when he will do it the next time. The next time, he won’t be a virgin anymore.

It’s the right time and the right place, Erik knows it, and most of all, the right man. He’s somehow tired but wide-awake at the same time, he’s smelling of beer showers and the smoke of their victory cigars and he quickly brushes his teeth.

Marco will take him soon.

It’s almost too much for him, everything so fucking perfect. They are in Paris, they are the European Champions and he’s going to get laid. Erik can see the pulse racing underneath the sensitive skin at his throat and he feels alive like never before.

This is going to be the night he has waited for all of his life and despite his nervousness, he smiles in bliss. Marco is lying in his bed, ready to sleep with him and maybe there will be even more at stake for them.

Erik pushes the thought away, trying to focus on this night only. Maybe, if he doesn’t make a complete fool out of himself, Marco will repeat their encounter.

Taking one final deep breath, Erik steps out of the bathroom with his eyes closed, also only in his briefs anymore. He holds his breath, he’s so damn ready but also so damn nervous.

After a second, he opens his eyes.

Marco is already lying on the bed, his limbs spread out over the mattress, his head comfortably pillowed on the cushion. He’s such a catch for the eye that Erik would probably jump him right away - wouldn’t it be for the fact that Marco is sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen now? Will Marco awake, will Erik wake him up, or...? :-)


	3. Another way of loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, thank you so much for your feedback. Finally, the last chapter is here. It is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I tried to write it in a realistic way and I hope that I succeeded. Please let me know your opinion about it, that's what encourages me to keep on writing. 
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, I hope that you will like this chapter. Thank you for your help and your support, dear!

At first, Erik doesn’t trust his eyes, he’s even tempted to rub them because he can’t believe that Marco has fallen asleep. The blond shows a smile on his face; silent and very satisfied snoring sounds waving through the room.

Erik keeps standing where he is, trying to digest his disappointment. He considers waking Marco up but the longer he looks at the body with the toned muscles and the still swollen knee, at the happy features and the grade of relaxation, he finally understands and smiles himself.

Carefully, he approaches Marco, placing the blanket gently over him and joining him underneath it. Marco shifts his body unconsciously and turns to the side, so that Erik can wrap an arm around him from behind. „So good,“ the blond sighs in his sleep and snuggles closer to Erik’s body before he starts snoring again, a sweet little noise Erik could easily become addicted to.

Yes, he has hoped that he will lose his virginity in this night, that Marco will sleep with him. But he understands that Marco sleeping by his side is much more precious at the moment. Tired from the match and the victory celebration, Erik falls asleep as well, holding Marco in his tight embrace.

 

***

 

What the...?

Marco blinks against the sun rays and tries to recognize the annoying sound that rose him out of his slumber so rudely. He’s still tired and he needs some time to notice that it must be the alarm clock of a smartphone.

Then, he feels another body underneath the blanket and the memories of the last night come back at one stroke, together with a wave of adrenaline. „Shit, Erik, don’t tell me that I fell asleep!“ he exclaims, sitting up in the bed.

„Well, I guess you did?“ the sleepy voice of his teammate confirms his suspicion.

„Damn, no!“ Marco mutters, „why didn’t you wake me up?“ He sounds desperate and full of regret while he lifts the blanket to reveal Erik’s face who has his head buried in the cushion.

„Because you deserved your sleep,“ Erik groans, his eyes apparently still sensitive against the broad daylight. „How’s your knee doing?“

„Forget about the knee, we wanted to... we wanted to... didn’t we?“ Marco stammers, suddenly embarrassed. „I can’t believe that I fucked it up!“

„Then we’re equal now,“ Erik states dryly, finally appearing with tousled hair. „Listen, Marco, we were both exhausted last night, probably it was better this way. And maybe...“, Erik drawls, „maybe the third time is the charm?“ He looks sheepishly at the older one, biting his lip while he awaits the answer. He’s so sweet and innocent that it takes Marco’s breath away.

„We’re not done yet, pretty one, that’s for sure,“ he whispers. They only have one hour left until they will meet with the team again, flying back to Germany and celebrating the European cup with the fans in Berlin so there’s no time for more intimacy right now. „I’ll come up with something, I promise“, Marco adds softly. „And Erik? Thank you for keeping me warm throughout the night.“

 

***

 

All the way back to Germany, Erik waits for the disappointment to hit him again but, it doesn’t. He steals glances from Marco and every time they look each other in the eyes, Erik knows that Marco will keep his promise. He doesn’t know when and how the blond will come up with something, but he has learned to trust him enough to believe his words.

And wasn’t it so much better to simply spend the night in Marco’s company without having sex, already exhausted and lacking of sleep? Yes, it was. If it will be his destiny to gift his first time to Marco, then it will happen in another way.

Happily, Erik cheers with the fans in front of the Brandenburger Tor, he lies in Marco’s arms and in the ones of his teammates, until he’s hoarse and drunk and full of endorphin. It’s when they wave one last time at their fans that Marco is suddenly right next to him, whispering into his ear. „Will you return to Dortmund later?“ he wants to know and Erik nods with a wide grin upon his face.

„I see,“ Marco says innocently before he helps the others lifting their trainer into the air, the cheering fans underneath them looking like a colorful, waving carpet.

 

***

 

Erik returns to Dortmund with his parents who drop him at his flat. He promises to drive to his home town the next day, after catching some sleep, because his mother and father have invited some friends for another little party. Erik agrees gladly, but when his parents finally leave him, he’s relieved that he has some time on his own.

He takes a quick shower and goes straight to his bed, the last hours taking their toll. Quickly, Erik falls asleep, the image of Marco before his mind’s eye, and he smiles before he drifts away into the land of slumber.

 

***

 

„Could you please drive faster?“ Marco asks his best friend Marcel politely although he is running out of patience. Marcel groans and Marco decides that he'll better not push him any further, it’s useless anyway. Apparently, his friends haven't had much sleep last night and he’s satisfied if Marcel and Robin will bring him home without causing an accident. His parents have traveled with the BVB officials and were probably already at home while he had had to wait until his friends had been well rested enough to drive all the way back to Dortmund again. It’s evening when they eventually arrive in Dortmund and Marcel stops the car in front of Marco’s house.

„I need to get some sleep,“ he mutters, hoping that he doesn’t sound too suspicious. To his luck, his friends apparently feel the same and they leave him alone after he has promised to call them when he’s awake again.

He doesn’t tell them that he will for sure call another person at first.

 

***

 

Erik has switched off his mobile in the urgent need to gain some sleep. When he awakes after a few hours, he finally feels refreshed and starts to pack his belongings for the drive to his parents the next day. He switches his smartphone on again, throwing some shirts into his bag, followed by jeans and socks. Just when he runs through his wash bag, finding the lube and condoms there, his mobile rings.

The young defender would have expected his parents calling him, some friends or relatives, but never the person who is apparently at the other end of the line.

Marco.

„Yes?“ he answers the call and he has to sit down on his bed to get his heartbeat under control.

„Hey, pretty one,“ Marco states, „are you already at home? Do you want to come over?“

„Yes!“ Erik exclaims again, not sure if this is for real.

„So we see each other in, let’s say, an hour?“

Erik can feel Marco’s excitement in his voice and he answers for the third time: „Yes!“

As an reply, the blond chuckles softly. „I see, three is the charm,“ he says before he adds: „I’m looking forward to see you.“

 

***

 

Showering, deciding what to wear, getting his hair under control, using after shave, checking his appearance in the mirror, Erik is busy within the next minutes and each step is accompanied by the certainty that it will work between them this time. He’s utterly happy that Marco has called him so soon, that he has invited him to his house.

'Maybe, I mean something to him,' Erik thinks, while he grabs the key of his car and leaves his flat. He listens to the music while he approaches Marco’s house and when he parks his vehicle in a side street, he’s sure that he has reached his destination also in the literal sense of the word.

 

***

 

All the way back to Dortmund, Marco hasn’t been able to shake off the thought of Erik and he is still burning with desire. He was stunned how much he really wanted to have Erik by his side, to accomplish what they have started earlier. And he will never forget what Erik has done for him. Not only wanting him to be his first man, but also admiring him, being there for him, holding him throughout the night without urging him into anything. And today is the time to finally give something back to him.

His love.

Marco smiles, not knowing when it has really happened. Probably in the locker room or after the victory party at the latest.

He’s in love and he can’t deny it anymore.

Time after time, he looks at his watch and counts the minutes until Erik will be there. He even glimpses out of the window to see when the car turns around the corner. Alternating, he checks his appearance in the mirror, walks over to his bedroom to stroke over the soft bed cover like he will hopefully stroke over Erik’s skin later.

And then, he’s here.

 

***

 

„Hey.“ God, Erik is so shy and Marco has a hard time to not seduce him right here in the hallway of his house.

„Hey,“ he answers and beckons him inside.

„Wow!“ Erik says, impressed, and his glance falls on the door to the huge garden.

„Shall we go outside?“ Marco suggests, and he has never been so proud of his property before. The garden is really beautiful, and he invites Erik to sit down at a huge outdoor sofa once they have crossed the hallway.

It’s a wonderful summer evening, bees humming around them, the scent of flowers penetrating their noses and Marco brings some drinks he places on the table in front of them.

„Perfect,“ is all Erik says and as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, Marco wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer, so that his back leans against his chest, their fingers entangled.

„Pretty one,“ Marco murmurs against the skin of Erik’s neck he starts to kiss thoroughly now, making his way to his earlobe while he’s absorbing each and every reaction of Erik’s body. The fine hairs on his arms get erected. His breathing becomes faster, his heartbeat louder and his jeans tighter. „Shall we move this inside?“ Marco suggests after a while, „I have an indoor sofa, as well.“

They start making out in the same second the terrace door is closed, two pairs of lips meeting each other in a hungry kiss, four hands searching for shelter underneath their tight shirts.

„This time, I won’t urge you into anything and I won’t fall asleep, I promise,“ Marco whispers after he has undressed his shirt.

„And I will tell you what I need. I’m so ready,“ Erik answers out of breath, throwing his shirt to the side. They don’t use the sofa, they directly stumble to Marco’s bedroom where the blond gently nudges Erik on the huge bed. He covers him with his body and kisses him again, explores his mouth just to make sure that there’s no place left he might have forgotten.

It’s a kiss that tastes of more and that lets Marco move his hands to Erik jeans, helping him to get rid of it before he allows the younger one to open his belt and peel him out of his trousers, too. Marco takes his time to kiss the inner side of Erik’s thighs before he strokes with his digit over the bulge in his briefs.

„I’m gonna indulge you, pretty one,“ he promises, his fingers now gently removing Erik’s briefs. Erik moans and tries to cover himself with the blanket but Marco holds his hands. „You’re beautiful, please, don't hide yourself from me,“ he whispers, touched that Erik is still so shy, „I want to kiss you.“

No sooner said than done, Marco lowers his mouth to Erik’s gorgeous dick, licking it wet so he can take it in his mouth. Considering the wriggling and groaning, Erik is already pretty close and Marco has to admit that the wonderful sounds Erik is making only for him and the breathtaking sight are turning him on, too. In one movement, he slips out of his briefs and presses his naked body against the brunet's.   
  
„On all fours,“ he repeats his words from their first night.

But this time, Erik doesn’t obey.

 

***

 

There’s something weighing on his mind and it isn’t easy for Erik to utter his worries. However, he has sworn to himself that he finally will be honest to Marco and that means that he has to say it aloud now.

„I don’t want it from behind,“ he croaks out, „I want to see you while... we do it.“

„That’s what I want, too,“ Marco answers, his eyes big in apology, „I’m sorry, I just wanted to... eh, prepare you.“ His cheeks redden now and Erik feels stupid again.

„Oh,“ he says, „I didn’t know...“ Shit, is this going into the wrong direction just another time?

 

***

 

Before the situation gets weird, Marco turns Erik to the side and lies down behind him, caressing him to calm him down. Only after some minutes, he lets his slick digits crawl between Erik’s butt cheeks, spreading the lube there. It’s an incredible turn on to feel Erik’s untouched tightness underneath his fingertips and Marco feels his arousal increasing to a level he wouldn’t have thought possible. He forces himself to take his time, stroking Erik with utter patience without breaching him.

After a while, he searches for the lube and the condoms. He focuses on the wrapper of the rubber and is surprised when he senses Erik’s fingers on his rock-hard dick that shyly want to explore him. „Can I touch you?“ Erik asks and the admiration in his voice reaches straight into Marco’s soul. He can only nod, he’s running out of words, because nothing has ever felt so good. Instead of saying something, Marco moans which obviously encourages Erik to take him in his hand completely.

And the simple caress is already too much for the older one. “Erik, no, I'm too...” is all he can gasp, astonished how aroused he is, how much he desires Erik. He tries to hold back but when Erik eagerly moves his thumb over the tip of his oversensitive dick, Marco falls over the edge and can’t do anything about it. „Erik, shit,“ he moans, his orgasm rushing through his body like a thunderstorm, and he feels his seed wetting Erik’s palm that still feels so good around him.

 

***

 

Erik finds handkerchiefs on the nightstand to wipe his hand clean but, that’s not his hugest concern at the moment. He has accidentally made Marco come and hopefully, the older one won’t be mad at him right now. But then, Erik realizes that it is the other way round.

„I couldn’t hold myself back, Erik, I’m sorry,“ Marco mutters embarrassed. „Are you mad at me?“

„Are you nuts?“ Erik replies, taken aback. „Probably I was too clumsy?“ He still holds the handkerchief, throwing it onto the floor now.

„You were everything but surely not clumsy, pretty one,“ Marco replies and tugs him into his arms. „To be honest, it was wonderful,“ he admits with a crooked smile. „And I hope that I will be good to go again in a few minutes,“ he adds.

They spend these minutes in a tight embrace, holding each other close and exchanging deep, passionate kisses with a lot of tongue involved. Erik could stay like this for hours but, this time it is his body that clearly has other plans. His dick rubs against Marco’s abdomen and it is leaking pre-come over and over again. He’s so aroused and so ready to go that he finally pulls Marco’s body over him when he feels that the blond is hard again.

„I want you, Marco,“ he confesses rawly and underlines his words with another kiss.

„I’ll be careful, pretty one, I’m not going to hurt you,“ Marco whispers back while he reaches for the condom and opens the package. It takes some time until Marco is able to put it into place and Erik is somehow glad that he isn’t the only one here who’s nervous.

Then, Marco lines his dick up and when it is glistening with the supportive liquid, he crawls over Erik and covers him, trying to find his way to the virgin rosebud. He gently lifts Erik’s legs to get better access but it’s still not enough for the right angle. „Maybe we should use a cushion under your butt,“ Marco suggests.

Erik grabs the cushion from the other side of the bed and stuffs it under his body so that his hips are propped up. He forces himself to take deep breaths, fighting against his excitement. Everything is going to be fine, everything will work this time. His body is on fire, he will adapt to Marco’s hardness, he’s sure.

Only that Marco doesn’t find the right position to thrust into him. The blond struggles with guiding his dick between Erik’s butt cheeks while he keeps himself upright with his other arm. His breath is coming out in strained puffs, as well as Erik’s who tries to keep his raising nervousness at bay.

And all of a sudden, Erik has to laugh. He know that it isn’t appropriate, but they are both breathing like heavy workers, stressed and utterly serious, as if their lives would depend on their love-making. And the laughter eases his tension, is a valve for his emotions.

At first, Marco looks in disbelief at him, then he joins his laughter. „I’m not laughing about you!“ Erik explains, snickering, and Marco nods.

„I know. We’re a bit awkward, aren’t we?“ The blond flops down next to Erik, his back resting against the headboard of the bed.

„Probably,“ Erik says. „Did I ruin it again?“ His insecurity is back and he’s relieved when Marco shakes his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

„We just need time,“ Marco whispers and tugs Erik in his lap so that he can kiss him better. Erik straddles Marco and the blond slides down the headboard until he’s half sitting, half lying on the bed. Erik kisses him thoroughly, bends over him, and then, Marco reaches out for his nipples and just when he does, his dick slips between Erik’s butt cheeks.

„Marco!“ Erik gasps and stares at the older one, „will it...?“ In a first, shy attempt, he lowers his body onto Marco’s hard member.

„Yes, it will work this way,“ Marco pants, „but you don’t have to, take it slow, you... Erik!“ He cries out the name because the brunet has lowered himself a little bit more so that the tip of Marco’s dick is pressed against his entrance.

„What now?“ Erik moans, Marco’s dick stimulating his sensitive rosebud in a more than pleasurable way.

„Tell me if it gets too much,“ the blond whispers as an answer before he steadies Erik with his hands, holding his hips, and gently pushes upwards.

Erik sucks in the air sharply because the pressure feels somehow weird. Weird and arousing and burning and... „Oh God, fuck!“ he exclaims when Marco finally opens him up. He senses that Marco wants to push inside and tenses up against his will.

„Relax,“ Marco says, still holding his hips, „I’ll have to cause you a little pain, but if you relax, it will be easier for you.“

„Okay,“ Erik stammers, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. It’s going to be all right, he can do that. He wants to do that.

„Slowly,“ Marco repeats, increasing the pressure while he carefully pulls Erik down. When he breaks him open, his dick winning the battle against Erik’s virgin tightness, it gets really painful for a short moment and Erik moans because he is stretched so wide, because something really big and hard is intruding him.

„Shhhh,“ Marco whispers, tenderly, stilling his movement and rubbing soothing circles over Erik’s hips. „You’re doing fine, I’m almost inside you.“ He’s still gentle and doesn’t use force, he waits patiently until Erik is giving in to him completely before he starts to move.

The first thrust still hurts and so does the second and the third. However, the pain becomes dull and when Erik realizes what is actually happening, it is fading to a point where his arousal outruns the ache many times over.

They are finally together, finally one. Marco is sheathed deep inside him and he has entered him with greatest care. It still feels unfamiliar to be so utterly filled and opened but, Erik starts to like the sensation because it is so much more than just a sexual act.

It is a sign of trust and closeness, of bonding and intimacy in the literal sense. Whatever will happen, he will never forget his first time and the handsome blond midfielder who is lying underneath him, his gaze giving his concerns away. „Is it okay?“ Marco asks, „we can stop if you can’t take it, your well-being is more important to me than that.“

Erik shakes his head and moans before he lowers his body to kiss Marco. He so needs to kiss him right now and Marco understands, he reaches his hands out to him and takes him into his arms. The change of angle doesn’t only give them the opportunity to deepen their bond with a passionate kiss, it also presses Marco’s dick against Erik’s prostate. And when Marco wraps his hand around Erik’s soft dick that has lost its erection, he’s hard again in seconds.

„Still slowly,“ Marco whispers, stroking Erik’s dick in time to his tender thrusts. Erik starts to lift and lower his hips with Marco’s pushes and everything falls into place. They move together as an entity. Marco is a gentle and skilled lover, he apparently knows that Erik won’t come from just being taken during his first time, and so he reaches out for the lube and moisturizes his fingers, increasing the sensation around Erik’s dick. Probably, it is good that Marco has already come earlier, Erik thinks, because that gives him the time he needs to reach his height. The brunet can only imagine how it must feel for the blond in his tight, now not so virgin channel anymore.

He only knows that Marco’s fingers around his dick, his thrusts that now come slightly faster and deeper, his member stimulating that special point inside of him, make him come undone. Marco watches him attentively and Erik is touched that he apparently wants to make his first time special.

„Next time we’re doing it the other way round,“ Marco breathes and when Erik fully understands what the older one means, he has no other chance but to let go. He moans unrestrained, the words he has heard, the sensations he has felt, the closeness he has experienced pushing him over the edge vigorously.

„Marco!“ he moans helplessly, collapsing on the midfielder’s body, his dick still buried deep inside of him. The first wave of his orgasm almost rips him in two and he shudders, barely noticing that Marco catches his seed in his hand. The next waves are only a little less vehement and he listens to his own moans, unable to hold them back. When he has recovered slightly, still panting and his whole body something akin to jelly, he feels Marco starting to thrust into him again, cautiously, and he looks down at him just to witness how he comes with his name on his lips - his name and a love confession.

„Erik, babe, I love you,“ Marco gasps and Erik senses that Marco fills the condom with his seed but even more he feels that Marco fills his heart with love.

„I love you, too,“ he finally is allowed to say, and he almost sobs the words that have wanted to come out for so long. He lifts his hips and releases Marco’s dick, snuggling against him, grateful that Marco holds him close immediately after he has removed the rubber.

„Everything is fine, pretty one,“ Marco soothes him, soft kisses placed on his flushed skin while he is stroking him until Erik calms down.

„Did you mean what you have said?“ Erik murmurs against Marco’s strong frame, fearing that the blond was only driven by his ecstasy when he had told him that he’s in love with him.

„Yes, I did,“ Marco answers honestly, „I would have never taken away your virginity without having feelings for you. I love you and I want to be together with you.“

„Then three is really the charm,“ Erik sighs in pure bliss, holding on to Marco’s body and listening to his heart as if it was only beating for him.

„No, babe,“ the blond replies and faces his boyfriend. „Four is the charm.“ He kisses Erik’s nose. „And five.“ A kiss upon forehead. „And six.“ Another kiss on his mouth but, before Marco’s tongue starts to caress Erik’s again, he whispers: „Until infinity.“

 

THE END


End file.
